Christmas Knitting
by ChrisColferstreet
Summary: As Christmas draws near, Sam finds out that there is a certain sweater that Kurt has been lusting after. Sam decides that this is the perfect Christmas gift for Kurt—until he sees how much the sweater costs. Luckily, Grandma Evans is always there to help.


Here's something I wrote around Christmas time but didn't get to uploading it here until just now! I hope you guys like it! :)

Oh and for some reason we can't use strike throughs on here. Sigh! So if it's in italics just consider it crossed out. :D

* * *

><p>"It's just…" the brunet rolled his hands around as he talked in front of the computer. "I don't think I've ever been more attached to a piece of clothing that I don't even own yet." Kurt told Rachel as he jabbed her in the side.<p>

"As much as I share your excitement, I still have no idea _why_ we're excited! What's so special about that coat?" Rachel asked with a tilt of her head and a confused smile plastered over her face.

"Oh you poor innocent naïve small minded dim witted ignorant uncultured—"

"I get the point."

"Rachel, this is fresh off the runway! It won't hit select stores until at least a month from now and who knows how long it will take to ever get here of all places, even in the knock-off variety! Not to mention the fact that I'm broke after I bought Sam his present…" Kurt said, leaning back in the chair with a sigh.

"What'd you get him?" Rachel asked as she watched Kurt get up from the chair and start walking toward the diner.

"I'm not telling you. You're going to tell him, the surprise will be spoiled, and Christmas will be ruined!" Kurt stated sternly as he opened the cabinet and started taking out various items.

"Kurt! I'm your best friend, why in the world would I ever tell Sam what you got him? As per the best friend rules I promise to uphold your secrets no matter the circumstances," Rachel told Kurt with a bright smile. He turned over and stared at her with a scrutinizing look, staring her up and down as if her outfit was a factor in her integrity.

"Hm…" Rachel smiled just a bit wider. "Okay! But only because I've been dying to tell someone! See, at first I was going to get him this lovely sweater because he looks adorable in them but then I consulted his parents over the phone and what Sam really wanted was some limited edition comic book!" he gushed before leaning back against the wall. "I was sure that I could get him both the sweater and the comic but it was really pricey. I could have bought an entire collection of Toby Maguire-filled movies ten times over for the price that I paid for that comic book…" Kurt mused as Rachel beamed at him.

"Kurt that's amazing! Sam is gonna love it!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm amazing," Kurt clarified in a cheeky manner before opening the fridge and grabbing a carton of eggs. "Now help me make this pie before Finn comes home and tries to eat it mid-preparation," Rachel nodded happily as she started gathering ingredients.

* * *

><p>Sam stared down at his list with a confused expression, this was his first Christmas with Kurt and he really didn't want to mess it up – he was a bit worried that if he did then this would probably also be his <em>last<em>. He had written down a list of the various gifts that he thought Kurt might like.

1. A Scarf

2. A long sweater

3. _Avatar Limited Collector's Edition_

4. Tickets to a show

5. _Sex?_

6. A weird ruffly shirt

7._ A dog that knows how to use the toilet_

8. Moisturizer

9. A coupon for free hugs

10. Tall socks

11. _Dr. Strange comic book_

He chewed on the eraser of his pencil, as he continued to stare at the list. It was really starting to unnerve him, if he didn't get the right present everything would go horribly. He could just imagine going over to Kurt's house on Christmas morning and presenting him with the stupidest gift ever and Kurt dumping him on the spot. Sam sighed loudly and threw his pencil on the table before leaning back into his chair. He heard a knock on the door and spun around just as the door was swung open and a petite brunette was beaming at him.

"Rachel?" Sam asked confusedly as he watched her walk towards him

"Samuel, I have so much news for you it'll make your head spin. First of all I know exactly what Kurt got you and, as I have already obviously correctly assumed, you need help on what to get him which I also have news concerning," Rachel stated happily as she marched her way into Sam's room.

"Sorry there's a mess but, uh, what did Kurt get me?" Sam asked, trying to mask the blend of enthusiasm and terror that he was feeling with indifference.

"A Spider-Man comic which features the origins of lizards! Now, I'm not sure why anyone would think that teenage boys would be interested in lizard evolution but I heard that it wa—"

"WHAT?" Sam cut her off, his eyes widening. Kurt had got him the Spider-Man comic with Lizard's origin? Oh sweet Jesus, he didn't even own any original comic books and now he was going to own one of the most sought after ones. Sam clenched his fists and hissed out a "_Yes"_ as he imagined flicking through the pages of the comic book

"Wait…" he mumbled out as his enthusiasm quickly dissolved into dread and horror. "Oh my god! My gift is gonna look so crappy! I haven't even gotten him anything yet and I already know it's gonna be horrible! You gotta help me!" Sam panicked, looking around his room as if Kurt's Christmas present was going to materialize in the bedroom.

"As I said, I know exactly what Kurt wants for Christmas and I'm more than happy to oblige," Rachel stated with a giggle.

"Oh my God… Thanks, Rachel you have no idea how much this means to me," Sam said with a loud sigh of relief.

"No need to thank me. The thought that I, Rachel Berry, get to play such an amazing and life-saving role in the love lives of two young gay men is reward enough for me," the brunette said happily before walking over to the desk and turning Sam's monitor on.

"Does he want Google Chrome? I think he would like Google Chrome…" Sam mumbled out as he watched Rachel double click the application on his desktop.

"No, Sam he doesn't want any computer programs…" she stated softly as she started typing in the name of the coat that Kurt wanted. After a few clicks it was brought up on the screen and she took a few fluttery steps back to let Sam see the screen unobstructed.

"Ta-da!"

"It looks expensive…" he muttered, staring at the complicated dark blue coat. However, he could definitely imagine his boyfriend wearing something like that. Sam's lips tugged upwards as he imagined Kurt slipping the jacket on during Christmas and then telling Sam how much he loved him. "It's perfect! Let's get him two!" Sam eagerly leaned forward and clicked the order button. However once the "Pre-Order Now!" page came up his smile deflated completely.

"Two thousand dollars? Rachel, I don't have that kinda money!" Sam said, spinning his computer chair around to stare at her with pleading eyes.

"W-Well, hold on hold on." Sam watched as she leaned forward and grimaced at the screen. "True… That and the fact that it isn't even being put up for sale until next month…" Rachel turned to Sam and gave him a shrug. The blond male buried his face in his hands and made a few noises that sounded oddly like a dog dying.

"Now, now… I'm sure you can just get him a coat that's just as nice as that one," Rachel placed her hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Besides, Sam, it's the thought that counts."

* * *

><p>Sam's eyebrows were furrowed and his tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth. He was intent on knitting this coat and nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.<p>

"Sammy, you're doing it wrong…" Susana Evans whispered softly as she rocked back and forth in her rocking chair. Sam looked up at his grandma with a confused look as she gave him a tight lipped smile.

"R-Really?" he asked, feeling extremely defeated. He had been at this with his grandmother for hours and all that he had really made was a giant tube. He told himself it would look good once it was finished but even his optimism was starting to wane.

"Samuel," the elderly woman whispered, "when you came up here and asked me how to knit I was pretty tickled but I knew that you weren't really doing it because you wanted to learn. Now I may look it but I wasn't born yesterday," Sam smiled at his grandmother, giving a forced chuckle as he felt himself start to get nervous. "I know why you're here, and I know that everyone in this house is trying to keep a secret from me! A secret about you," she stared at him dead on and Sam felt his palms start to get sweaty, his ears were already starting to burn and his breathing was starting to get a bit labored.

He had come out only four months ago and that was only to his mother, two months ago to his father and never to anyone else in his family. His mother told him not to tell grandma, that she wouldn't be able to take it well. Sam started panting a bit but kept the smile plastered onto his face. He couldn't handle being rejected by his grandma, not now when he was still stressing out about getting Kurt a good Christmas present.

"You're seeing a lady friend aren't you, Sammy?" the woman in front of him said, leaning forward and giving him a wicked smile. Sam felt as if a gigantic pressure was taken off of him in that moment and started laughing freely. He heard his grandmother laugh lightly next to him and he smiled weakly at her. Despite the tremendous weight that had been pushed off of him, he now felt disgusted.

"You're right, Grandma…" the blond male told the elderly woman in front of him, "…sort of…." he added in a bit sadly.

"Why the sort of? In all my years I've always been right on the mark, don't tell me I'm losing my game. With the way you're always walking around with your head in the clouds and how you're always bringing home sweets. Not to mention I saw her leave your room last week. Pretty little thing, but she was wearing a dress too old even for me," she chuckled softly and Sam stared at her confusedly. Kurt was always making him cookies, pies, and other stuff that was horrible for his diet but that he ate anyway… And whenever he thought about him he did kinda get this smile… Sam's lips started curving up as he thought about Kurt before shaking his head. But who was his grandmother talking…

"Rachel? She's just my friend," Sam told the woman, shaking his head at her.

"Well then, tell me who you're making this sweater for and I'll help you knit it properly."

He licked his lips nervously as he watched his grandmother look at him a bit closer. Sam gave a shaky sigh before flashing another nervous smile in his grandmother's direction.

"What're you hiding, boy?" Susana asked in a worried tone. Sam looked up at her, feeling as if he had just given himself away and bit his lower lip.

"I'm dating Kurt!" Sam blurted out, staring at his grandmother with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he had just said that to his grandmother. He was sure that he would never get to tell her anything about that part of his life, ever. The old woman stared at him with an unreadable expression, Sam staring at her with a look of dread and fear. Just as he was about to apologize his grandmother spoke up.

"Well, get over here so we can actually make something wearable for him," Sam smiled brightly and shot up from his chair to run over to his grandmother. _

* * *

><p>"Keep them closed," Kurt ordered as he had Sam stand in the middle of his living room with his eyes closed. The brunet tip-toed over toward the tree and grabbed the last present under there that was specifically for Sam. They had spent the mornings with their families and now it was time for them to spend it with each other. Kurt stretched his arms forward, presenting the neatly wrapped comic book to Sam.<p>

"Okay, open," he said happily as he watched Sam's eye fly open and grab the box from him. Without even opening it, Sam's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and pulled him as close to him as humanly possible. "I love it."

"S-Sam! You haven't even opened it yet!" Kurt stated, a bit caught off guard. "I thi—" he started before he was cut off by Sam's lips pressing against his. Kurt stared at Sam with an odd look on his face before he let his eyes close and began kissing Sam back. Sam massaged his lips against Kurt's as the brunet's arms slowly snaked around the slightly taller male's neck. They parted, only by a bit and Sam nudged his forehead against Kurt's.

"Thank you so much, Kurt," Sam whispered, Kurt's cheeks were tinged a light red and he let out an airy chuckle before speaking up again.

"Like I stated before I was rudely interrupted, you haven't even opened—"

"No, thank you for being with me."

"I do try…" He stated a bit embarrassedly with false vanity before laughing softly. "Y-you're welcome… But I'm grateful too, oh so much," Kurt replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Sam's in a quick chaste kiss.

"You're the best Christmas present," Sam told him before kissing his boyfriend once more and taking a step back.

"Well, let's hope what I got you is the second best," Sam quickly started tearing away at the meticulously wrapped box and then threw the lid off of it. There it was, in mint condition wrapped in plastic was "The Amazing Spider-Man #6: Face to Face With… The Lizard!" Despite the fact that he knew that Kurt was getting him this it still didn't stop him from all but squealing in excitement and yanking Kurt into a hug once more.

"You're definitely the best boyfriend in like forever," Sam gushed before quickly mashing his lips against Kurt's and going back to his comic. Kurt wobbled a bit but quickly rectified his stance, smiling brightly at Sam's reaction.

"I'm sorry for going against our 'No Presents' rule but still, I simply couldn't resist!" Kurt stated happily, seeing the way that Sam was carefully opening the comic and slowly flipping through the pages made it worth every penny.

"Well… I got you something too, but it's like nowhere near as amazing as what you got me…" Sam mumbled, closing the comic book and putting it back into the plastic sleeve.

"Sam! You shouldn't have!" Kurt gasped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I tried my best to make it like that coat thingy that you wanted but I couldn't afford any of the material so I just tried to get the color right, really…" Sam explained, walking over to the backpack he had tossed aside earlier when he came into the house.

"Sam…" Kurt whispered softly as a smile started spreading across his face "Wait, I never told you about any coat that I wanted," the countertenor added as Sam froze on the spot.

"Oh… Yeah… Well it's Rachel's fault really! I didn't ask her to tell me about my present or your coa-"

"She told you about my present!" Kurt all but shouted causing Sam to wince and mentally face palm.

"Uh…" Sam grabbed the sweater which he had just messily wrapped with candy cane wrapping paper and libelously applied tape to and tossed it at his boyfriend.

Kurt caught the present in his arms and stared at it oddly. "Sam, you know this isn't how you're supposed to wrap presents, right?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond. Sam gave a bashful shrug causing Kurt to laugh as he set it down and started unwrapping the present.

"Sam…" Kurt whispered breathlessly as he started down at the sweater, it was a bit long and the same shade of dark blue as the Marc Jacobs exclusive that he wanted but it seemed so much more beautiful in his eyes. Right on the sleeve was a tiny messily added heart and by the chest was a lovely looking 'K'.

"I can't take all the credit… Actually I probably deserve the least amount of credit… My grandma helped."

Kurt grabbed the coat and walked over to Sam, a bright smile on his face.

"She wants to meet my boyfriend."

With that, Kurt's eyes widened and he stared at Sam incredulously. "Y-You told her?" Sam nodded and Kurt wrapped one hand around Sam as the other clutched the sweater closer to him.

"I love you," he whispered, causing Sam's heart to skip a beat. This was the first time Kurt had ever told him that and it made him feel amazing.

"I love you too, Kurt," Sam whispered back as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close. _

* * *

><p>"See, my mother always told me that a neat trick was to just tie the next color yarn that you want to use onto the one you're using now," Kurt stated happily as he happily knitted alongside Sam's grandmother.<p>

"Well I'll keep that in mind," she looked over at Sam and winked at him mouthing the words 'He's cute' to him. Sam beamed at his grandmother and his boyfriend, looking down at the sock they were supposed to be making. He thought that his looked more like a wookie's foot.

"May I once again reiterate that I'm more than honored that you're offering these knitting lessons for us!" Kurt exclaimed politely.

"Sam, I hope Kurt's manners rub off on you."

"Hey! I'm polite!"

Kurt turned to stare at Sam before bursting out into melodic laughter. "It's true…" Sam muttered like a child, pouting softly as he continued to knitting his wookie sock.

"Sam, pay attention," Susana stated as she started the next step in making the sock.

Kurt turned and flashed Sam a bright smile before looking back at the woman's actions. Sam smiled back just as widely, forgetting whatever he was pretending to be upset about and leaned over and gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek. Teal eyes scanned his boyfriend and he smiled at the custom knit sweater that was on the brunet's figure.

Best. Christmas. Ever

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed reading that! Please leave reviews, I love getting the email notification that I've gotten one it always inspires me to write more. :D<p> 


End file.
